Translucent Snow
by Silde
Summary: In the cold winter night, the blue-haired man grieve. In the warm red light, the red-haired woman ponder. And behind the door, the white-haired girl blush. It's just another typical night in the red-light district. Set in Senbonzakura


_Author Notes : This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, Crossent, I don't know her pen name here, but i'm sure it's not far from crossent._

_Disclaimer : Everyone knows KAIMEI belong to each other.. and i obviously don't own them._

_P.S : Btw, my grammar suck. I warn ya._

* * *

[Translucent Blue Snow]

By : SILDE

* * *

_The orange sun disappears, and in its place falls the curtain of night._

_Blossoming Yoshiwara._

_At the end of the main street, Nakanochou, a continuously burning light is lit._

_Signaled by that light, bustling voices in the assignation teahouses dance about._

_As the night advances, the town grows increasingly brighter._

_In the center of the dazzling light are the women._

_Swarming around the light are the men._

_They are like a bonfire flickering in the dark night._

_They are like moths fluttering around._

_Yoshiwara is a world both real and unreal._

_Soaked in color and emotion, people see fantasies in this nightless town again today—._

_(Poem taken from Yoshiwara Lament)_

* * *

The clear blue sky change into black, blanketing the town with pitch-darkness. The wind blows gently, bringing a bone-chilling cold with it. The sun had set, replaced with a crescent moon shining brightly in the darkness of the night sky. The stars began to appear and shining around the moon, as if not wanting to lose from the crescent moon's light. Some of the stars began to form the shape of the zodiac archer, Sagittarius. Snow began to fall slowly from the dark coloring sky like white dots on a black canvas.

A man, dressed in a police's black attire walking slowly down the street where the snow began to pile. A black hat perched on top of his deep blue hair, while his blue eyes are looking straight ahead. But even so, the man's thought is currently in somewhere else. It shows from the look in his blue eyes that reflect the loneliness and emptiness feelings. The man's expression was flat, as if he didn't feel anything.

The man's face was actually quite a handsome one. No, scratch that. He is very handsome. His face has the kind of some good looks that could make the girls fall in love with him at first sight, the same looks that help him when he is performing their duties, or to gather information. But unfortunately, the man always covered his face with a black hat that he always wore. It seems that he doesn't want people to see his face.

The man kept walking, ignoring the people around him. He doesn't care when they passed a crowd of young girls and each of them send him a flirty look. Nor did he care about people's gaze that seems to follow him everywhere. He didn't care about other people's opinion, as long as he is still alive and alright, he is just grateful to God.

The man's name is Seine Kaito. But he never allowed anyone else to call him by the name of Seine, let alone tell them about his name. People only known Kaito as his name. Only a few know about his Seine name, and almost no one ever called him by the name Seine.

Kaito kept walking, his eyes staring ahead, giving a blank look that can't be interpreted by anyone who saw it. He turned on the corner, only to see a small light of red at the end of the road. Kaito knew exactly what the place was. The place that Kaito thought is the only place that could relieve the loneliness in him. Place filled with red lights that emit a sensual light—Yoshiwara, or what is now called as the Red-Light District.

Two young girls are standing in the front door when he walked into the Yoshiwara. The first girl has a purple hair while the other has orange-hair. Each of them wearing clothes with more layers than usual-perhaps due to the cold weather outside. They smiled at the sight of his arrival, before bowing respectfully, and said;

"Welcome!"

"..."

Kaito didn't answer. It's not that he didn't hear the two girls saying. In fact, he heard their words perfectly. But he just remembered something, that he forgot to reserve the place first, given the person he was looking for is someone that has high status and probably serving someone right now. He was rushing without much thinking and immediately went to Yoshiwara in the dark of the night.

"Excuse me?"

The voice of a purple-blue haired man startled Kaito from his thought. The man with midnight hair raised his head, only to find the two girls staring at him with confused look. Realizing that he had made them confused, Kaito quickly smiled to the two girls while his hand fixed his black hat.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Said Kaito while throwing a small smile to the two girls, while bow a little. The to girl's face flushed red—an effect Kaito usually gain from peoples when he gives them his smile. But, even with their face flushed red, they are still looking at Kaito with confusion. Letting out a sigh, Kaito know that he must explained to them.

"Well, I have a lot in my mind to think about, so..."

"Oh, I see." The orange-haired girl cut Kaito's words quickly, making the purple-haired girl stare at her with surprised look. But the orange-haired girl just ignored her friend's stare. She was too busy staring at Kaito's black pollice attire, as if she had never seen someone wearing that—which is impossible to Kaito since she works at this kind of place. Kaito was sure that the girl had seen it at least once, while the girl speak again, this time with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well, I guess working in military sure build up more stress than any job do to you." The orange-haire girl murmured outloud, while sending a flirty gaze toward Kaito, who just gave her a blank stares. But she seemed to not care about it. She kept talking, while occasionally cast a flirty glance toward Kaito, trying to seduce him.

"I think I will forgive your for this one." She said, before walking toward Kaito. Her body swaying deliciously to left and right in every step that she took. Kaito himself just staring at the girl as she began to walk toward him, without making any move to stop her. Seeing no resistance coming from Kaito, the girl's smile grew wider. She leaned closer towards Kaito, before whispered softly.

"That is, if you agree to let me serve you tonight..." Hearing the words coming from her friends, the purple-haired girl let out a gasp, making Kaito and the orange-haired girl turned toward her. The purple-haired girl stared at her with a disbelief look, before pulling her away and whispered something to her—making the orange-haired girl's expression became a shocked one, before looking at Kaito with scared reflected in her eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't know that you are Akane-san customer.." said the orange-haired girl, bowing abruptly. Kaito raised his eyebrows, surprised to see the orange-haired girl's changes of behavior. Inwardly he wondered what had the purple-haired tell her that could make the orange-haired girl looks so scared and quickly trying to distance herself from him.

"Please come inside. Akane-san has already waiting for you." Said the purple-haired girl, showing him the way to inside. Kaito nodded, although in his mind he was somewhat surprised to hear the purple-haired girl's words. How could she know of his arrival if he didn't even once tell her about it? And since when do people in Yoshiwara begin to see him as her lover?

Kaito shook his head. No, he was too dizzy from the cold weather outside to think of such thing. Instead of thinking, it is better to walk inside and see with his own eyes whether it is true or not the purple's haired girl's words, that she was already waiting for him. Since it is impossible for her to predict that he would come.

While at it, the two girls had already lost interest to Kaito. Their back are facing outward, toward the entrance, waiting if there is more customer to come. From their faces that look a little panic and filled with fear, it is clear that they don't want anything to do with him now, Kaito thought as he watched them for a while, before finally sighed and walked inside.

* * *

A gray-haired geisha, Haku –if Kaito was not wrong—was standing in the corner of the room when Kaito entered the main hall, where peoples can order their choices of girls. But, even if the room was named as the main hall, from the corner of his eye Kaito could see a man sitting on the couch, with a woman—yujo,perhaps—seated beside him. They are engaged in a heated kissing session, ignoring the stares they had obtained from other people in the room.

Haku herself was clearly not comfortable with their presence. Nervously the gray-haired girl dressed in blue kimono looked around, trying not to look at them. Well, considering that she work as a geisha, Haku still not comfortable seeing this kind of show, given her job as a geisha made her can't be touched by the customers.

Kaito had seen it earlier on the way here. Behind the iron railings painted with red, there are a lot of yujo and courtesans. Each of them trying to get a customer—by waving their hands out of the railings or blowing kisses and sending a teasing look toward every man they saw passing the streets. Kaito is no exceptions, too. But he had gotten used to it by now since almost every week he came here.

Being a geisha is a suitable job for Haku, that's what the woman had said to him. And Kaito finds himself agreeing to the woman's words. Of course it would be better for Haku to not be in this kind of place at all, but to work as a geisha, which is said to be the safest job in the Yoshiwara, make Haku can't be touched by the customer, and only being presented as an entertainer—not like the courtesans, yujo or oiran, which requires them to come in contact with the customers.

Speaking about that woman, Kaito didn't see her everywhere. He glanced around the room again, but still didn't find her. Sighing, Kaito decided to asked Haku if the woman still available or not. After all, she had status as an oiran—making her becoming a target from daimyo's who come to this place.

"Nice to see you again, Haku-san." Kaito greet her, nodding, startling the gray-haired girl. Her red eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was standing in front of her. Recognizing him as Kaito, Haku quickly regained her position and look at him, a smile on her face, making Kaito raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ah, Kaito-sama!" said Haku startled, quickly bow in respect to him. Kaito frowned, giving Haku a puzzled look as she quickly continued. "Meiko-san is waiting in her 'room'. She asked me to get Kaito-sama there."

Ah, so what the purple-haired girl said was true. She's waiting for him. He pondered. But, how did she know? He haven't told anyone about it yet about him coming here. Kaito shook his head, knowing that there is nothing to gain for him if he just stay here and pondered on it.

With a nod from Kaito, Haku started to walk inside, passing the hallway with Kaito following behind her.

* * *

The first thing that Kaito sees when he went inside the room Haku showed him is a brown-haired woman with her hair being put on high is sitting there waiting for him. She wear a thick red kimono and currently is smoking a pipe. Her crimson red eyes, meet with Kaito's midnight blue one, making a smile etched on the woman's face.

"Ara, welcome." The lady greeted, then gave a small gesture to the pillow behind the small table in front of her, telling Kaito to sit there. On the table there is sake and glass—clearly showed that the woman had gone her way just to prepared them for Kaito. While still smoking her pipe, the woman continued, "Please sit down, Seine-san. You must be tired for walking too long in the cold air."

Kaito frowned, doesn't really like being called Seine by the woman. But then he sit down too in front of the woman, so that they are sitting, facing each other. Kaito stared at the woman, which is replied by challenging look from the woman. Letting out a sigh, Kaito said.

"You know that I don't like being called Seine, Akane Meiko-san.""

Hearing Kaito's response, she giggle, before took a sip from her pipe. Kaito keep silent, staring at the woman in front of him and waiting for her response. Meiko herself doesn't immediately replied. She poured a sake into Kaito's cup, giving it back to the man before continuing.

"Ara, I deeply apologize, Ka-i-to-kun." She smiled seductively, while Kaito stared at the cup of sake . " As an apology , I hope you'll taste this sake ? I've heard it can help warm the body - "

"How did you know about my coming?" Kaito cut Meiko's words before it could get any further while taking the cup from Meiko's hands and drink the sake. "I'm sure that I haven't told you or anyone about me coming here. But all of sudden you have already know—and even prepared for my arrival and even prepared a sake for me. How did you know?"

"Well, don't like beating around the bush, aren't we?" Meiko sighed, shaking her head, while Kaito looked at her sharply, sending a silent message that he doesn't receive a joke as an answer for this question. Meiko sighed, poured another sake to her own cup before drink it.

"I'm not in the mood, Akane-san." Kaito said, puttin his own cup on the table. "Since it's strange for me to find out that you had already know about me coming here and prepared everything already, I guess it's kind of surprised me and make me panic.""

"Now, now." Meiko said, playing with the empty sake cup in her hand. "Aren't you being straight-forward tonight? Well, I guess I will tell you, though I'm not certain if this answer will satisfy your curiosity or not, but I hope you will accept whatever the answer is."

"I just need an answer." Kaito said as he looked at the window behind Meiko. From the regular-size window he could see white spot falling down in the darkness of the night—snow—or yuki, the most favorite thing he likes in the cold winter night like this. Unconciously, a smile appeared on his face, which is noticed by Meiko who sit in front of him.

Meiko smiled to herself when she notices that Kaito is looking at the snow from the window behind her. She deliberately had arranges so that Kaito could see the snow, knowing that the blue-haired man likes the snow so much. And actually, she herself doesn't understand why she is so convinced that Kaito will come, to the extent that she herself confidently tell Yukari, the name of the purple-haired girl who had been standing on the front door and told Haku to wait for Kaito in the main hall. Meiko know no other answer, so that will be the answer Meiko give to Kaito.

"The reason I know about your coming is just a coincidence." Meiko admit, gaining Kaito's attention back on her. "I suddenly have this feeling that you will come here, without knowing that you are really coming here.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, torn between confused and surprised when he hear Meiko's answer. Considering he himself doesn't have any particular reason to come here, Kaito know what Meiko will be asking him next. Meiko will probably ask the reason he comes here, seeing that just three days ago he comes here to check the situation's development.

"So, what are you doing here again on the first place, Kaito-kun?" said Meiko, looking at Kaito carefully . "Just three days ago you came here and asked about the mission progress, right? Is there anything else you have for me?"

"Truthfully, no." Kaito answered, knowing there is no use for him lying to the woman in front of him after what Meiko had told him before. "I just… how do I put it? Feel like it…"

Meiko raised an eyebrow, still not fully understand Kaito's words before suddenly throw a seductive smile to Kaito while slowly moving to Kaito. It is clear that she just catch the meaning behind Kaito's words, but in another type of meaning for Meiko suddenly put her slender hand on Kaito's upper body which is only wrapped in his black police's attire.

"Are you implying that you come here to day is to get.." Meiko raised her head, staring into Kaito's deep blue irises while her hand wandered on Kaito's body. "-my service?"

"What? No—" before Kaito could protest further, Meiko put her index finger on Kaito's lips sensually, telling him to keep his voice low. While at it, Meiko had already moved from her previous seating position which is in front of Kaito to beside him.

"Please keep quiet, Kaito-kun." Meiko whispered in his right ear. The seductive smile can be seen on her face, and the red kimono she was wearing now had fallen to her shoulders, showing her white-glowing skin. "Just sit still and let me do the work, Kaito-kun. After all, the order from Senior is a must, right?"

Kaito open his mouth again, trying to stop Meiko from going further, but something wet and rough slithered into his mouth—her tongue. He felt a painful tug of lust in his lower abdoment, and before he realize it their tongue had already meet each other and fighting for dominance.

"Stop hesitating, Kaito-kun." Meiko said, her mouth barely parting with him, a thin string of saliva connectedd their opened cavern. Her tongue dove back into his mouth, tracing the line of his upper teeth before engaging in a battle with him.

That was Kaito final switch.

With an approving growl, Kaito tore away from their fighting and trailed a series of fluttery kisses down the column of her exposed neck. "Fuck this." He rumbled against the skin just above her collarbone.

Meiko moaned, arching her spine, pressing against his chest, her legs opened voluntarily. If she hadn't been ever engaged in this kind of action, Meiko was sure she would have blushed at how lewd her body was reacting to his simple action.

"That's what you get, woman. For seducing me." Kaito chuckled deeply, one hand gripped her right leg and pushed it farther away from the other, revealing her crimson red cotton panties. He settled comfortably between her legs. His other hand slipped around her waist, dragging lazily up her back, gripping the back of her head and brought her lips closer to his own lips before once again kissing her passionately.

Mindlessly, Meiko's hand trailed down to his black pants and put a little friction in it, making Kaito groan and shoved his hips harder against her hands. He held back a curse, which came out as a deep growl. The frictions created by his crotch rubbing against her hands made him saw red.

"Mmm," Meiko hummed, her lips traced an impish path up his neck, nipping his lobe for a few seconds, before she whispered huskily, "Kaito-kun..."

Kaito groaned, his hand moved with lightning speed and tore her panties off; the tattered garment was flung randomly across the room seconds later.

She hummed approvingly, her hands moved lower down his abs and stomach. Finding the button of his slacks, she released the button and pulled down the zipper almost at the same time. Kaito kicked off his pants helpfully, along with its sword. His shirt joined the pile soon after.

With the help of her arms around his neck, she lifted her body higher, pressing her lips to his ear and whispering suggestively, "My dress…." Before she could finish her sentence, Kaito pushed her back down to the carpeted floor.

Not wasting any more time, he pulled down the front side of her kimono The materials fluttered opened like flower petals. . He stared appreciatively, rising to his knees so he could enjoy the view of her breasts to the fullest. Completely exposed to his eyes, her chest was heaving rapidly up and down, her smooth skin was flushed healthy pink, and her hair was sprawled over the carpeted floor messily. However, it was the drunken expression on her face, and the sight of her misty green eyes, dulled by lust and passion, which deliver a punch of maddening desire to his gut. Kaito growled, a hand sneaked to her back and crushed her chest to him, devouring her mouth in a head-reeling kiss. The hardening peaks of her breasts grazed the skin of his chest teasingly.

"Mmnn," she mumbled, tilting her head backwards he could deepen the kiss. Moving closer, she circled her arms over his back, squeezing him tighter. His hand, nimble and sinful, crept closer up her inner thighs. Her body stiffened into a wild arch when one finger brushed over the outer lips of her wet sex. "Fuck, you're overflowing," he assessed, feeling her arousal.

"Aa!" she threw her head back, breaking their kiss, but his other hand quickly grabbed the back of her head and forcibly turned her lips back to his. He was not done with her mouth. "Mmnn!" She jerked again when his rough finger rubbed her clit and started a circling motion, but her movement was constricted by his iron grip. Kaito stroked her around and around, pressing harder and harder. "Ka-Kaito!" she wheezed heartily. He was pleased by the sounds she made, and he wanted more.

Smirking cruelly, he inserted a long finger inside her.

"Ka… Kaito… OH!" She melted into his arms, her body convulsing and jerking with every push of his finger. "Damn, you're tight," he hissed, burying his head to her neck, inhaling her heady scent. His fingers drove in and out of her faster. Her mind was blown to cloud nine once again. Her whole body was twitching and moving agreeably with his hand. She moaned his name heatedly; a hand went up to tangled in her own hair, pulling them feverishly. "Oh.. Kaito…. Kaito! "

He was delighted with her reaction. Wanting more, and curious on how far he could push her, he inserted a second finger without warning. Her body immediately tensed and arched deliciously. "Ah!" she exclaimed heatedly. A dark, victorious grin made it to his face. A third finger joined the merciless pumps in and out of her drenched hole. She was lost completely. Her legs spread willingly to give him easy access; her body twitched with wild frenzy. Nonsensical words spilled from her lips, "Ah! Kaito! Ha… ha… harder… ugh….."

Satisfied, the blue-haired man withdrew his fingers with a wet squelch. Meiko mewled at the loss, but he nipped her chin gently to calm the woman. "Nnn…"

He removed his boxers, the last particle of clothes that was still separating him from what he wanted the most.

Moving down to her collarbone, and going lower where he sucked on her aroused nipple. One hand kneaded her other breast diligently, the soft flesh fits perfectly under his palm. She arched her back in response, her mouth opening wide for a silent cry. He smiled insanely when he felt her lifting a leg, rubbing it against the side of his waist. He pressed down the lower half of his body harder. His cock, rigid and leaking with pre-cum, rubbed back and forth along her slit.

"Kaito!" she panted. He suckled on her nipple harshly, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave an immediate bite mark. His lips left her bruised nub and trailed a wet path to the nape of her neck, teasing the soft tissue.

"I want to taste your cum," he rasped, massaging the bruised area with his tongue. Meiko's eyes widened in shock, her breath came faster. She could hear her heart thundering in her chest.

"Can I… Meiko-chan?" He lifted his head, brushing his lips teasingly with hers. His tongue darted out, coaxing her mouth to open. She obeyed. He dove into her mouth as far as he could; turned his head slightly to the side, allowing better penetration. She let out a muffled moan before sucking on his tongue eagerly, returning his earlier gesture. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down at her with a dark, intoxicated, expression.

"Can I?" he repeated; voice deep and rumbling with lust. She stared, ruby orbs clouded with feral desire. She did not even have the sense to feel embarrassed anymore. All she could think was how right he was. She was hot and damp and all bothered. She wanted him – needed him. It turned her on, since this is the first time someone can make her feel this way. Beside, she was the one that initiates it.

He smirked devilishly before trailing blazing wet kisses down her chest, paying a few second of attention to her navel, and then he came face to face with her cunt. She tensed; body rigid. Her head was swimming; she could barely see pass the blur of red passion. She waited; waited in a moment of pure torture; fathoming his next action. His fingers moved, gripping her thighs, pushing them far apart. "Say yes," his warm breath tickled her flesh, nipping and gnawing her thigh none too gently.

"Ah!" her hips bucked, she threw her head, her skull hitting the floor but she barely registers the pain.

"Say yes!" he bellowed, giving another wet, teasing, suck very close to her burning core.

"Yes!" she obeyed helplessly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-!"

He drove inside hungrily; licking the weeping slit and teasing the hollow between her labia. Meiko jerked, but his hands kept a sturdy hold, preventing her thighs from trapping his neck. She gasped and whined at the feel of the rough texture of his tongue on her throbbing sex; flicking flirtatiously over her clitoris until it swelled more. His teeth nibbled, before closing over on her swollen nub slightly and pulled.

"Ahh!" Meiko convulsed powerfully. Her body curled up as desire raked her whole frame painfully. She grabbed his hair, as if it was the last strands of her sanity.

Kaito grunted from the pain; punishing her with a hard suck on her clitoris. Something inside her snapped and with a loud cry, she spilled shamelessly into his awaiting mouth. Sasuke drank the stream of her murky cum greedily. When that was no longer enough, his tongue dipped between her slit, as deep as he could into her core before pulling his rough tongue out, and started plunging and curling inside her hot passage to scoop more of her sticky liquid.

Another powerful orgasm raked her body, although she never really came down from her first. He growled in exaltation, the trembling force of his voice made her already high-strung muscles to twitch again crazily. He didn't stop; didn't stop licking and prodding with his mouth and tongue. Her pelvis began to move up and down, following to his fast rhythm. She spilled more and more into his mouth. She never cum so much; flooding, overflowing, drenching her sex, flowing endlessly down the curve of her ass-cheeks, even with Kaito ravenous licking.

"Kaito….Kaito.… Nnnn…. Stop… s-stop… Nnnh!"

Kaito paid her plea no mind, he pushed his tongue deeper into her. More sticky liquid surrounded his tongue. He purred in satisfaction, wiggling his tongue inside her cavern and was rewarded with more wetness leaking out of her occupied hole. He cupped her butt, tipped her hips upwards and gave repeated deep thrusts in and out of her core. In every retreat of his tongue, hot slippery fluid sloshed out. With a harsh groan, Kaito quickened his pace.

"Stop!" she sobbed madly. "Stop! No more! I can't! Ah! Aah!" She came again, arching, grinding her wetness against his face. The strain was too much, it drained her strength, leaving her legs limp with exhaustion.

"Mmm… you taste good," he drawled drunkenly against her slit before pulling back. Her lids fluttered open, dusky green irises stared at him dazedly. Holding her gaze, Kaito slithered up her body slowly until his arms were caging her head and his forehead touched hers. "Touch me, Meiko," he commanded, lips brushing hers, creating a tingling sensation.

Wasting no more time, the oiran put her hand on Kaito's cock and pumped it.

More blood rushed down to his sex, making him dizzy; he was throbbing and extremely sensitive. The feel of her smooth cool skin on his hot flesh was incredible. She was trembling, torn between lust and reason. It was not her first time touching a cock, but only this time she felt really turned on, feeling so great. Smiling to herself, Meiko lick it slowly.

"Meiko" he groused fiercely threateningly on the skin of her neck, "Stop torturing me."

She moved her hand; gently and slowly, pumping his hardened length. His cock swelled more; sticky moisture gathering on his tip, leaking ever so slightly from his slit, running down his shaft, lubricating their combined hands - they slid up and down his member easily, faster and faster.

Lustful rumbles escaped his gritted teeth. His hand left hers and grabbed the side of her hip as if it was the last of his control. She whined in pain, and he quickly loosened his grip. Apologetically, he trailed a path of small bites up and down her neck.

Humming distractedly, Meiko could feel her nipples hardened; they were throbbed when it was pressed tightly against his chest. When he started to lap her earlobe sloppily, her body shuddered powerfully; her hand tightened reflexively around his rod.

He cursed again darkly. She was overwhelming. He could see nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing, and feel nothing, but her. He needed nothing but her; and he need her now.

"Enough," he commanded. Sliding her hand gently off his erection, he pinned her arms to the floor with one hand. In one swift move, he pulled her slick thighs apart and lowered his hips down to hers; the length of his manhood nestling provocatively inside her ridged labia. Kaito moaned hoarsely before he started to slide his shaft up and down the slick lips, his tip nudged her clit repeatedly.

Her reaction was immediate. Gasping loudly, she threw her hands over his shoulder, encircling his neck and used them as a leveraged to pull her body closer to his. Her hips rose, moving up and down according to his slow and torturing rhythm. "Please," she whimpered ardently, her teeth grazing his ear. "Kaito, please."

For an instant, his vision blurred. His mind was emptied. The world consists only of him and the red-haired girl pressed intimately to his body. For an instant, he forgot that his intention for coming here was not to fuck her senseless.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't.

"Meiko," he rasped, low and hoarse. Grabbing her bottom, he shifted the angle of her hips only slightly before in one powerful shove, filling her deeply. She cried out, digging her head to the floor, her back arched ardently.

"Kaito!"

"Fuck!" Kaito gave a fervid curse, feeling her hot muscles clamped around his shaft. There was no resistance, and she was drenched in both of their pre-cum, but she was so tight he could not think straight.

Slowly, he pulled out, and then drove back in. He repeated the motion slowly, the pace was killing him, but he did it for her sake. With his every pump, her labia swelled more, her ridged cunt contracted around his engorged length, adjusting and taking the whole of him. Soon, she began to move with him, eyes clenched shut, lips parting – telling him to go faster, moaning nonsensical words, and breathing soft mewls. Her hands tighten around his back; their body crushed together, her hard nipples teasing his chest.

"Oh, ah, Kaito….." she wheezed, her hot breath teasing the skin of his neck. Kaito wanted more. So much more of her breathy moans of his name, more of her writhing pliantly under him.

"Open your legs wider… Meiko," he demanded, chewing and licking the skin of her shoulder, devouring her soft and smooth skin, her taste, and her intoxicating scent.

"Kaito! Ah!" she shuddered, but obeyed his request; breathlessly moaning as he pumped deeper, slamming his cock to the hilt into her.

"Wider…," he demanded. She felt fantastic. Her muscles rippled and swelled snugly around his length. Kaito wanted more. He wanted more of the vehement sensations created by their body.

"Kaito… Kaito…," she sobbed keenly. She tried to lift her legs higher, but all she managed was to hook her legs around his hips. "I can't," she gasped, "Ah!"

Amused, he chuckled and decided to lend her a hand. He gripped her left calf and raised them on top of his shoulder, stretching and exposing her fully to his jack-hammer thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! AH! Kaito!" Crying out, he blunt claws scored his back, drawing thin red lines.

He got her. "Good going, Meiko," he raved darkly. "Scream louder, Meiko. Let it all go."

"KAITO!"

"Fuck! Meiko!" he hollered, his mind clouded with pleasure. He pushed her thighs farther away and changed his tempo to rapid uneven pumps, shoving himself to the hilt into her dripping hole. Suddenly, the mind-numbing sensation that was rocking her body exploded into a maelstrom of pleasure. She tore her head back. "Ka-Kaito!"

He smirked triumphantly against her collarbone. "Cum for me, Meiko," he ordered one last time, and that is Meiko's final switch. Screaming out long and wild, Meiko came again violently. "Ah! Aaahh!" He kept thrusting until he came, gripping her body tightly as paroxysms of wild ecstasy racked his body. His cum spurted out in large amount; filling her to the brim with thick milky fluid.

"KAITO!"

* * *

They didn't know how long their climax lasted, their body shaking wildly, lost in waves of overwhelming pleasure; but when they finally stopped shuddering and their breaths went back to a normal pace, Kaito found himself sprawled on top of her, his weight crushing her slender body to the carpeted floor, and his head hidden between her big breasts.

"Kaito-kun."

Kaito raised his head from her breasts, looking deep into her ruby eyes.

"I think I know the reason why I'm so confident that you will come here."

"Ah, I think I know why I am coming here, too."

"It's because you miss my presence, right?"

"Yes, and I think it's because of this feeling people called 'love'."

Blush.

"Did you just confess to me?"

Silence.

"No, I only stated the fact."

"Oh, really? Because your face is all red, Kaito-kun."

"Big talk for someone who was screaming so loud few minutes ago."

Blush.

Smirk.

"Admit it, I'm the only one that can make you scream so loud."

Blush.

"I-I'm going to sleep."

"Whatever."

* * *

The snow had fallen to the red flower known as Tsubaki.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside...

Haku stand quietly, face red from blushing too much. In her hand there is two bottle of sake, which Meiko had asked her before. But she just stand there, not moving at all. Yukari look at her, confused. She had passed the white-haired girl on the corridor, and was surprised to see Haku there, stoned.

"What happened?" asked Yukari. Haku raised her head, looking at Yukari with her face still red.

"A..Ano.. I don't know that Kaito-san could make Meiko-san scream so loud..."


End file.
